peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel 081 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-03-04/03-11 ; Comments *John tells us about a recent trip (see John Peel In Russia) and gives us his thoughts on the philosophy of listening to music. Sessions *None Tracklisting 04 March 1988 :(JP: 'The name of the next band is a very rude word in Dutch, but I'm counting on the fact that none of you speak Dutch, so you won't mind me saying that the band is called....') John is right: 'lul' is Dutch for 'dick'. *LUL: 'Shake Your Hooverflags (LP-Inside Little Oral Annie)' (Eksakt) *It Dockumer Lokaeltsje: 'Avensearizer (LP-Moddergat)' (Top Hole) *Wedding Present: 'Nothing Comes Easy (12"-Nobody's Twisting Your Arm)' (Reception) :(JP: 'Some curious things happened to me in Russia. One, I was asked for me autograph whilst I was in the Hermitage, overlooking the archway where all the Bolsheviks came pouring in at the start of the Revolution, in a room full of paintings by Matisse as well. So to be asked for your autograph in that context, very odd indeed. But stranger yet was on the penultimate day of our trip, when we felt that we knew our way around Leningrad, we made our way to the cemetery where we went and found the graves of Glinka and Mussorgsky, Rimsky-Korsakov and Tchaikovsky. We were standing there looking at these things, you know, and it was quite cold and quite dark, and the graves themselves were quite dark and gloomy, so we were thinking deep, as we thought, Russian thoughts. Somebody came over to us, and we thought, at last! This is the moment when somebody approaches us and offers us drugs or something shocking like that, you know, and we get arrested, and the people came up and they just said, "Thoroughly enjoyed you on Down Your Way on Radio 4." Most odd.') *Nomeansno: 'Obsessed (LP-Sex Mad)' (Alternative Tentacles) 11 March 1988 :(JP: 'Papa John's Music On BFBS, being further adventures of a fat man squatting 'twixt the turntables, pulling the triggers on the 45s, and, as in this case, the 33 and a thirds.') *Mighty Lemon Drops: 'Breaking Down (LP-World Without End)' (Chrysalis) *Fall: 'Athlete Cured (LP-The Frenz Experiment)' (Beggars Banquet) :(JP: 'I cannot, you know, imagine any circumstances under which I would get fed up with listening to the Fall.') *Pop Will Eat Itself: 'Evelyn (LP-Box Frenzy)' (Chapter 22) *Yo La Tengo: 'Clunk (LP-New Wave Hot Dogs)' (What Goes On) :(JP: 'Still slightly disorganised this week, and my apologies for that. I had a letter this week also, a letter of a type that I've not had for quite some time, from somebody saying, "How could you possibly like all of those great records of the early 1980s and then like hip hop and stuff like that?" It seems to me to be an entirely logical thing to do, really, but some people seem to assume that if you like one, it automatically excludes the other, which is a pity because it means that they're going to miss out on a lot of interesting things. Like the old records by all means, but don't be obsessed with them to the point of excluding new stuff.') File ;Name *Peel 081 ;Length *00:31:47 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS